With the development of optical technologies and semiconductor technologies, flat-panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode display (OLED) devices, have been widely applied to various kinds of electronic products. Characteristics of a flat-panel display device include a thinner and lighter body shape, a lower cost and power consumption, a faster response rate, a better color purity and brightness, and a higher contrast, etc.
Currently, as the dimension and resolution of the display devices are improved constantly, the power consumption of the display devices also increases, and how to effectively reduce the power consumption of the display devices has been a serious issue. Different from the traditional standard red-green-blue (RGB) display device, the standard white-red-green-blue (WRGB) display device not only improves the brightness of the display device, but also effectively reduces the power consumption of the display device, thus it is drawing increasing attention.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of an existing display panel 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing display panel 100 may comprise sob-pixels of four colors including a white or yellow color in addition to the three primary colors of RGB. By adding the white (W) sub-pixels or yellow (Y) sub-pixels into the traditional RGB sub-pixel arrangement with the red (R) sub-pixels, the green (G) sub-pixels, and the blue (B) sub-pixels images may be formed using corresponding sub-pixel rendering techniques.
Such design using four color sub-pixels may implement a higher resolution and a higher light transmittance, because the backlight may traverse the white (W) sub-pixels unblocked by the densely-arranged red (R) sub-pixels, green (G) sub-pixels, and blue (B) sub-pixels. Accordingly, the transmittance and brightness of a display panel 100 may be increased.
However, in existing technologies, the areas of the four color sub-pixels 110 on the display panel 100 are often the same, the areas of aperture regions 112 of the four color sub-pixels 110 are the same, and the areas of non-aperture regions 111 are also the same. Thus, the four color sub-pixels 110 often have the same aperture ratio.
According to the present disclosure, in practical applications of the display panel 100 having four color sub-pixels 110, the brightness of the white (W) sub-pixels needed for the display of the array substrate 100 is often around half of the maximum brightness. Accordingly, the issue of excessive brightness may exist in the display panel 100. Further, when the display panel 100 having four color sub-pixels 110 displays a single-color image (e.g., a red image, a green image, or a blue image), because the aperture ratio of single-color (R/G/B) sub-pixels on the array substrate 100 having-four color sub-pixels 110 is only ¾ of the display panel having three color sub-pixels, the issue of a relatively low brightness may exist.
Meanwhile, when the area of the aperture region of the sub-pixels is relatively large, the black matrix (BM) is correspondingly configured to be thinner, and the alignment accuracy becomes a high weight factor that affects the aperture ratio. When the alignment accuracy is relatively poor, the black matrix may partially shield the aperture region of the sub-pixels, thereby reducing the aperture ratio of the sub-pixels. Accordingly, the light transmittance of the display panel is reduced.
The disclosed array substrate and display panel are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.